Question: What is the least common multiple of 36 and 60? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(36, 60) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 36 and 60. We know that 36 x 60 (or 2160) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 60 until we find a number divisible by 36. 60, 120, 180, So, 180 is the least common multiple of 36 and 60.